


Fun and Games

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [13]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Shenanigans, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mother Figures, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse goof off with Lydia’s powers.(Read my story “Power Play” first to understand why Lydia suddenly has ghost powers.)
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 6





	Fun and Games

Barbara eyed Lydia and Betelgeuse with confusion, watching on as they spun in the air on repeat. Barbara knew Lydia wanted to have way too much fun with her new powers and this was by far one of the most ridiculous things she could think of doing with Betelgeuse. Why were they spinning around whilst floating in midair to begin with? That’s what Barbara wanted to know.

“What are you two doing?” Barbara asked suspiciously.

“Being Microwaves,” came Lydia’s response. She laughed softly as she continued to spin around in midair, making loud and frequent whirring noises along with Betelgeuse.

Barbara was confused by this, staring at Lydia and Betelgeuse as they both halted spinning around in midair and pretending to be microwaves for some unexplained reason. Whatever it was the two of them were planning on doing with Lydia’s powers next, it was starting to worry the female ghost. She ducked as Lydia and Betelgeuse began to fly around the house at full speed.

“What are you two doing now?” Barbara asked in a panicked voice as she stood back up. Only to duck again when Lydia and Betelgeuse zoomed right back through the room at full speed.

“What are we doing now?” Lydia stopped and glanced down towards her surrogate ghost mother, thinking for a minute. “We’re playing Indoor Tag again, Barb. Only this time it’s in midair. Did you want to join us?”

“No, but I’m sure Adam would, Lydia,” Barbara said with a laugh. “Maybe you should go and ask him...”

“Oh yeah, we should totally ask him. Right, Betelgeuse?” Lydia focused her attention on her best demon friend.”

“Right,” Betelgeuse confirmed.

“Ask me what?” Adam asked, entering the kitchen.

“Adam?” Lydia asked in a delighted tone of voice. “Did you want to join Betelgeuse and I in our midair game of Indoor Tag?”

“WHAT?!”

“So...” Lydia sounded disappointed. “That’s a no, then?”

“Yes, Lydia. That would be a no.” Adam sighed. Although he really did want to join Lydia and Betelgeuse in their game of Indoor Tag, he chose to just watch them with Barbara. He would play with them the next time they decided to play Indoor Tag again.

If there was going to be a next time.


End file.
